I'll Always Be There
by tospeakof
Summary: A story surrounding Sam & Quinn's relationship, and exactly why they're so perfect together.


_Yo, welcome to my story. I hope you enjoy, I haven't written in a while, but this pair inspired me_. _I'm open to any suggestions of what you'd like to see happening too, so please do let me know! :)_

_Oh, and no, I certainly do not own Glee, although I sure wish I did.  
_

* * *

So far, WMHS seemed just like any other high school. Everyone was there and accounted for; the World of Warcraft fanatics, the skater group, the wannabe centre-folds, the prissy cheerleaders and the cocky football team. It was pretty textbook, as far as high school went, and a simple change of locker colour might have meant that Sam Evans was back in his old school. Of course, that was with the one exception: glee club.

He was not the kind of guy that thought he'd ever be found in the William McKinley Glee Club, but at the same time, he certainly hadn't avoided joining it. After all, there were some other guys from the football club there, and that meant it had to be sort of cool, right? It wasn't even like he cared much about how people saw him, but everyone knew that it was hard enough being the new guy without having any added on pressure. Maybe it was just lucky the Coach Bieste had totally overthrown the football team in the first place and given him the chance to get his foot in there.

Not that it'd been without a bit of suffering first, naturally. Sam didn't know why but every football coach he knew liked to see their players suffer, and apparently it was no different here. For the very first practise he'd been late due to Principal Figgins wanting a chat, and Coach Bieste had made him run around the field until he'd almost puked. It was pretty savage, really. Besides, since he'd taken that hit to the shoulder he'd been sitting on the bench at every match.

That was why he'd been spending more and more time in the Glee room. It was nice in there – sort of warm and welcoming, even when it was completely empty. Besides, anyone who considered Glee to be 'not cool' would never dare step foot in the room, so it wasn't like Sam had to worry about Karofsky or Azimio and their obsession with slushies, either. He could deal with them, though, and it was true that so far, Sam Evans was having a pretty good time at WMHS.

"I didn't know you liked this room so much."

Sam's head shot up at the sound of an intruder, only to see Quinn Fabray quietly closing the door behind her. She was looking as radiant as ever, and Sam's face grew into a broad smile without even trying. Ever since they'd sung that duet together, he felt, well, _happy_ when he saw her. He knew it was probably because she was the first person to be so nice to him since he came to WMHS, but that wasn't a bad thing, was it? She did have a pretty amazing voice, and they seemed to click well. That was why they'd won the prize for a meal at Breadstix, anyway... wasn't it?

And of course, it was true that Quinn was totally beautiful. Not just cute, but not sexy either – she was really beautiful... even if she was wearing that weird cheerleading uniform all the time.

"It's pretty cosy in here. You know, with all the random quotes from random people on the walls, and stuff..." Sam grinned, placing his fingers lightly on the piano which sat in front of him. He couldn't really play – guitar was much more his thing – but he knew a few melodies, and without really having to think about it he had started playing Yiruma's song, _Kiss The Rain_. The blonde had to thank his mother on occasions like this. Without her love for classics, he'd never know tunes like this and his musical culture probably wouldn't extend much further than knowing that there was some guy called Mozart who composed a load of stuff.

"You know," the boy spoke as he played, frowning a little bit as he tried to remember the entire song, "I never would've thought a girl like you would be found in glee club."

Quinn's eyes narrowed significantly as she quickly shot back, "What're you trying to say?"

He let himself finish the phrase of music before he dropped his hand onto his lap and looked the girl in the eye.

"You're head cheerleader."

It wasn't even like there was much else to say. Wasn't Quinn meant to be – what had that blog called it – Head Bitch In Charge? Sam wasn't so sure that the "bitch" comment really applied from what he'd seen of her so far (if anything, the girl seemed to just be protecting herself), but she was certainly in charge.

He watched Quinn as she shrugged, walking closer to the piano and leaning on it. She held herself so proudly, like the whole trauma of having a baby last year had only helped to make her a stronger person. It was amazing really... he knew if he'd been in her situation, he would've just crawled into a hole and waited for it all to pass.

"I'm also a teenage mother, technically." She grimaced, tapping her nails on the top of the piano. "And nobody was there for me last year like the people in glee club."

Sam nodded, at a loss for what to say. To have such a group of friends who loved this girl was pretty damn awesome, and it was nice to see that she appreciated it. Yet for all her confidence, it was evident to the boy that there was something unsure behind the way she held her head high, and a slight embarrassment behind the sturdy Cheerio's uniform she wore.

He really wanted nothing more than to pick himself up from the piano stall, walk the few steps over to her and kiss her right then and there... but Sam knew he couldn't do that. It'd only been a couple of weeks since she'd rejected him the last time, and he wasn't about to get himself shot in the foot again so soon. Instead, he simply stayed seated, looked the girl right in the eyes and said what he felt.

"I'll always be there for you... if you ever want to talk. I'm a good listener." He smiled, watching Quinn for any sign of resentment – but he didn't see it. She nodded, a warm smile touching her eyes, and with a second she was gone just as quickly as she had arrived.

Damn, this girl was going to drive him crazy. He knew that already.

* * *

_Please review! :) _


End file.
